


If You Give A Three Year Old An Energy Drink

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, domestic fic, energy drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff made the mistake of giving there son an energy drink this is what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something was wrong and Jared knew that something was wrong the minuet that he pulled into there driveway and saw Jeff standing in there driveway smoking a cigarette. He knew something was wrong because 1. Jeff just doesn't stand in the drive way in the middle of the afternoon for no reason especially when they have young children and 2. Jeff gave up smoking years ago. So Jared just sighed grabbed his brief case and got out of the car prepping himself for whatever disaster lay ahead

"Babe your home!" Jeff said rather panicked as he saw Jared approaching 

"Yes i'm home" Jared said and then planted a kiss on his husbands lips 

"How was your day??"

"It was ok just a bunch of boring meetings and stuff"

"So you had a busy day huh??"

"Yep"

"That's cool"

"How was your day baby??"

"It was full looking after the kids and all"

"So you had a busy day to huh??"

"Yep"

"So why are you standing out here in the driveway when are children are inside the house??"

'No reason"

"Alight lets go in the house then"

Jared starts up towards the house and Jeff drops his cigarette bolts to the front door and flings himself across so his whole body is blocking the door 

"Jeff baby what are you doing??"

"Nothing!"

"Then let me in the house"

"NO!!"

"Excuse me??"

"I said no!"

"Why?? Why won't you let me in the house??"

"No reason"

"Ok then let me in the house"

"I can't!!"

"Why??"

"I can't tell you!"

"Jeff!"

"Go back to work and come back in another hour or two!"

"Jeff! Let me in the house!"

"NO!!"

"WHY??"

Jeff hangs his head so it's facing the ground 

"Jeff?? Jeff baby what's wrong??"

"Nothing"

"Jeff your lying to me"

"No"

"Jeffrey"

Jeff keep's his head down low"

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan"

Jeff still keeps his head low

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan look at me now!"

"Jeff's head pops up and his eyes meet Jared

"Jeff what happened??"

Jeff mumbles something

"What was that??"

Jeff says it again this time a tiny bit louder 

"Jeff what are you trying to tell me! Speak up!"

Jeff sighs then gulps 

"I may have accidental given are three year old an energy drink"

"WHAT!!"

"I said i may have accidentally given are three year old an energy drink"

"How do you accidentally given a three year old an energy drink??"

"He was asking me what it tasted like so i gave him a sip i didn't expect him to down the whole thing!"

"Jeff!"

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Jared sighs and then rubs his nose "It's alright lets just go in there and clean up the mess alright"

"Alright"

"Good lets go"

Jeff opens the door and the pair walk into the house and everything is fine until they enter the living room and Jared's jaw drops and his eyes get wide and Jeff just closes his 

The living room is all over the living room floor hell the whole house is all over the living room floor there's books, papers, movies, video games, CD's, toys, cups, dishes, forks, spoons, diapers, training pants, pillows, blankets, crayons, markers, coloring books, pacifires all over the living room floor and the couch and chairs are completely undone 

"WHAT...THE...HELL!!" Jared says and then a three year old boy with longish brown hair comes running into the living room clad in a black T-shirt and pajama pants 

"Papa, papa, papa!!" The boy shouts as Jared laughs and scoops him up into his arms 

"Hey little man! How was your day??"

"Good! Did daddy tell you he let me have two energy drinks??"

Jared turns his head to look at Jeff "Two??"

"Yeah well uh he um.."

"And when was this??"

"At lunch time!" The boy interjects 

"And when was lunch time Ethan??

The boy thinks for a minuet "Noon"

"Non huh??"

"Yep"

"Ethan where are your siblings??"

"In bed and i'm starting to get tired now too"

"Ok go in your room and wait for me i'll be there in a few minuets"

"Ok"

The little boy toddles off to his room and Jared watches smiling as soon as the boy is upstairs he turns his attention back to his husband and slaps the back of his head 

"Ow! What was that for??"

"For giving are son two energy drinks! Four hours ago!"

"Jay i'm sorry!"

Jared sighs "I know you are now i'm gonna go put Ethan down for a nap and then check our other children i want you to clean up this mess"

"Yes babe"

"And when Ethan wakes up you will have the lovely task of taking care of taking care of him you will also be bathing him and putting him to bed tonight"

Jeff groans Ethan was a nightmare to get ready for bed but it was his fault Ethan had two energy drinks and the house was a wreck

"Yes babe"

"Good!"

Jared smiled kissed Jeff and then walked off to take care of there children 

Jeff sighed and then began the lovely task of cleaning Ethan and in some sense his mess he just hoped that energy drink would whack Ethan out and he'd behave himself at bath and bedtime tonight 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff sighed and then began the lovely task of cleaning Ethan and in some sense his mess he just hoped that energy drink would whack Ethan out at bath and bedtime tonight.

Jeff first started with the CD's and DVD's putting each one careful back in it's place and for some them back in there cases. Next Jeff did the books and carefully checked each one to make sure it wasn't badly damaged before he put them back on the shelves. After that Jeff worked on the papers and coloring books and crayons and markers and pens and things sorting them and putting them away one by one. The video games were after that they were pretty much quick and easy to put away and then after that Jeff did the dishes that were scattered all over the floor. He put anything that looked dirty into the sink and anything that was broken (Thankfully on two things) was thrown away and everything else was put away. The diapers, Training Pants, and Pacifires were next Jeff collected them up and dropped them off quietly in each sleeping child's room that they belonged in. The blankets, pillows, and upturned cushions were next to last and it took Jeff less than thirty minuets to do them and the last thing Jeff tackled was the great big mound of toys scattered through out the room. It Jeff a total of two hours to clean the toys two hours of sorting, putting things away in there proper place, fixing things. throwing things away, and putting things in the proper child's room and waking up his six month old and rocking, changing, feeding, and burping him in the process by the time Jeff was done he was exhausted

"Done??" Jared asked him as Jeff plopped next to him on the couch 

"Yes" Jeff said 

"Did that teach you a lesson??"

"Yes"

"And what is that lesson??

"Never give are three year old or nay of are children as a matter of fact any energy drink again"

"Good boy! Now take a nap and eat dinner later you have a three year old who's looking forward to having daddy give him a bath and put him to bed tonight"

Jeff grunts and then falls asleep on the couch Jared smiles puts Jeff's feet on the couch and then walks out 

it was six o'clock when Jeff passed out on the couch and it was four hours later when he was awoken by Jared 

"It's time!"

Jeff lets out a sigh and then walks out of the room up the stairs and into Ethan's room where he finds him waiting for him 

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Jeff smiles "Hey little man! Ready for bath time??"

"NO! NO! NO!"

Jeff sighs and picks up his screaming child and carries him into the bathroom knowing damn well it was the beginning on a long battle 

At eleven thirty Jeff finally gets Ethan to go to sleep only after he completely underestimated his son he thought that after those two energy drinks Ethan would be knocked out he was wrong. What Jeff hoped whit every fiber of being would be a nice painless bath turned out to bed the bath from hell first Ethan wouldn't go into the tub and was kicking and screaming. Then he tried to drain the tub then he tried to throw himself into the tub fully clothed and last he tried to push his daddy in and once he was in it went even farther down hill. Ethan kept thrashing in the tub getting water everywhere all over the floor and all over Jeff, Then he started throwing bath toys, And of course he tried to get out of the tub multiple times and once he almost made it out the door only to be caught and put back into the tub by daddy. By the end of the bath Jeff was soaking wet and there was water all over the floor but Ethan was clean so after he got his son in a fresh pull up and PJ's he put on some pajama pants and a t shirt and a sweatshirt over that and then cleaned up the mess. Once Jeff had finished cleaning up the mess he sat down on the bed next to his son and started to read to him and that turned into another battle but less messy than the last. Ethan demanded Jeff read if you give a moose a muffin, clack clack moo, goodnight moon, if you give a mouse a cookie, duck for president, a book about dogs, and a frozen book all in a row and Jeff did some of them twice before Ethan passed out

At exactly midnight Jeff climbed into his and Jared's bed 

"How was it??" Jared asked as he put his book down on his bedside table 

"Torture" Jeff replied 

"Well that's what you get"

"Yes! I no! And i'm sorry"

"You've learned your lesson??"

"Yes!"

"And that lesson is??"

"To never give Ethan or any of are kids an energy drink no matter how hard they beg or how hard they give me those puppy dog eyes they got from you never ever give them an energy drink"

"Good!"

"Ya"

"Good baby i love you"

Jared turns around to kiss Jeff only to find him fast asleep Jared just smiles and then turns off his light and goes to bed

THE END


End file.
